


I hate you

by Chi_Chi25



Series: Despise [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Chi25/pseuds/Chi_Chi25
Summary: Vox doesn't really understand what love is. Sure, he's heard about it all his life and after life. But he's never experienced it. Valentino makes him feel a little funny. He can't quite place it though, and doesn't know why Velvet keeps calling him stupid.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Despise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624042
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	1. The package

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So I'm sorry if it sucks. I didn't really see any stories for the Vox/Valentino ship, so I decided to make one myself. 
> 
> The first chapter won't be very long since I'm kinda trying to get a feel for it. But I promise it'll get longer in later chapters.

It wasn't the most exciting day in Vox's opinion. Lounging around Tino's porn studio while girls practically hung off him. It completely irritated the Overlord. Of course he kept that bit to himself. Easily masking his annoyance with a charming smile. Patting them on the heads, and scratching under their chins with little sweet words. Finally Vox hears the doors open and the sound of heels clicking towards him. A dark hand curling around his shoulder, causing the electronic demon to look up at the pimp. 

" Tino, you sure took your sweet time." 

Valentino merely shrugs, sitting down on the couch across from his business partner. Most of the girls getting off of Vox and moving over to hang off their boss. The TV demon letting his shoulders relax in relief. He loved attention. But at the moment he just wanted the package Tino had for him. 

" I don't run on your time, Vox. I run on my own. I thought you would have figured that out by now." 

Vox watches as Val pulls a pack of cigarettes out from his coat, hitting the bottom a few times to pop one out. The pimp plucking it out of the box and storing the latter away. One of the girls pulling out a lighter and lighting the cigarette for him. 

" Well I certainly don't run on your time either. I want my package. You do have it don't you?" 

The TV huffing as he crossed his arms. Glaring at Tino dead on. He hated getting angry since it usually caused the entire city to blackout, and he had to deal with Lucifer complaining to him about it. But sometimes he just couldn't help it. Not when it frustrated Val beyond belief. That part was always fun. Watching the usual calm demon get pissy. 

" Yeah, yeah. I got it for you. Calm down before you blow a wire. You owe me big time for this, you know. That wasn't exactly easy to obtain." 

Val reaches over, picking something up from a silver platter another girl was holding nearby. Then leaning over to hand it to Vox. Vox relaxing further, that was just one less thing to worry about. For now at least.


	2. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino calls in his favor, and Lucifer wants Vox to work on a special project. Things don't look good for the Overlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this longer. I tested a point system, and it definitely helped me with length.

It had been a few days since Vox had visited the porn studio. The TV Overlord groaning as he blinks bleary mismatched eyes open. Sleeping had become difficult after dying. For one, his screen of a head wouldn’t allow for him to turn onto his side like how he used to sleep. Second he often had nightmares. A punishment everyone dealt with in Hell. 

“ Fuck.” 

A sigh and Vox is dragging himself out of his bed, stretching once he was on his feet. Man, he needed to take a shower. Most showers were freezing cold, luckily Overlords had the perk of heaters for the water. The TV trudged his way to the bathroom, pulling his black silk PJ’s off along the way. Dropping the articles of clothes on the floor. His maid will pick those up later. 

Turning the water on he waits a few minutes for the water to heat up before stepping in. Most people assumed since he was well, a TV that he had to be careful around water. No. He drank alcohol and other liquids. Obviously a shower would be fine. That hot water running down his back felt amazing. Almost taking the stress off him for a minute. It didn’t last long, his phone going off in his bedroom. A cuss leaves Vox and he’s shutting the water off. Exiting the shower and bathroom, grabbing his ringing phone off his bedside table. Valentino’s name on his bright screen. The TV rolling his eyes before answering. 

“ The hell do you want at 9 am, Tino? I was taking a fucking shower.” 

A laugh leaves the pimp, which serves to irritate Vox more. 

“ I need you to come to the studio immediately. I gotta discuss something with you.” 

Before Vox had a moment to retort, Tino had already hung up on him. More cusses falling from the Overlord’s mouth. 

“ That fucking asshole! Who does he think I am? One of his little whores, hanging off his every word?” 

He’s growling but flinging his closet door open. Grabbing one of the many hanging suits in there. It was dark red, with electric is lining, his usual suit out for dry cleaning. Putting it on, along with black dress shoes. He’s leaving his house and getting into the sleek limo waiting to take him to the studio. 

Once he’s arrived, a small imp demon escorts him to a private room. After asking if he’d like a refreshment, and Vox declining, the imp leaves him to wait. It felt like Vox wasted most of his time nowadays waiting for the pimp. 

After about half an hour of him scrolling through social media, he hears Valentino enter the room. A scowl at the other and Vox is putting his phone away, one leg crossing over the other as he continues to glare at Tino. 

“ What the fuck do you want? I really don’t appreciate you wasting my time like this.” 

Valentino merely grins, settling down next to the TV. An arm wrapping around Vox’s shoulders. 

“ I called you here because I’m calling in your favor you owe me for that little trinket you needed. “

Vox is raising an eyebrow but not bothering to shake the hand off his shoulder. It made his heart squeeze for a weird second. But he’s shoving that thought out of his mind. 

“ I want you to do a porno.” 

Vox is nearly choking on air at those words. What? 

“ A porno? Are you nuts, Val?! There’s no way I’m doing a God damn porno! “ 

Now he shaking the pimp’s hand off his shoulder. Shoving a finger into the others chest. The lights around them flickering for a split second. 

“ Oh but you are. Unless you want that little night you had with Pent- “

Val most definitely didn’t get to finish that sentence since Vox’s hand now covered his mouth. 

“ You finish that sentence and I’ll make sure you don’t have WiFi for the rest of eternity.” 

Valentino moves the hand off his mouth, leaning back against the couch. 

“ Fine, but it better not be some random sinner. I’ll castrate you myself and anyone else with a penis within my sight.” 

Vox is settling himself against the other side of the couch. Arms crossing over his chest. This was exhausting, he really just wanted to go home and lock himself in his room for a week. But he had somewhere else to be. 

“ Great! I’ll call you when I want you to come in! “

What had he just agreed to? Vox was sure this definitely was going to be something he deeply regretted later on. But he’ll worry about it when he has to deal with it directly. 

Leaving the studio an hour later, after having several drinks with Val. He’s sliding into the waiting limo, next stop would be the king of Hell, Lucifer. He had told the Overlord the day before he needed to discuss a new project with him. There was no way to tell the king no. Not unless he wanted to be decapitated. So about ten minutes of driving and the limo pulls up to the tall building that contains Lucifer’s personal office. 

Taking the elevator to the top of the building, he enters the office when the elevator doors slide open. The short, blond man sitting at his desk. A wide grin spread across his pale face. 

“ Vox! Wonderful! I was waiting for you to arrive! I was expecting you to show up twenty minutes ago, however.” 

The TV clears his throat, fingers tapping against his leg before he moves forward. 

“ My apologies, your highness. I ran into some difficulties this morning. It won’t happen again.” 

A laugh leaves Lucifer and he’s waving a hand. Vox taking a seat in front of the desk. 

“ I’m sure it won’t. I called you here because I wanted to discuss a project about expanding my daughters project across Hell. While I don’t approve of what the cause is, she’s still my daughter. I plan on supporting her fully, I need you to broadcast ads. Alastor does a good job but his reach is limited. I want you to work with him. “

Vox just stares. He wanted him to work with Alastor? The two biggest rivals in hell? This had to be a joke. 

“ This is a joke right? Because there is no way either of us will agree to that. “

Lucifer’s face darkens for a split second before he’s laughing again. 

“ Oh you’ll agree. I’d hate for something unfortunate to happen to you if you refuse. Right?” 

The Overlord can only nod. Glaring at his hands in his lap. All this power, and he was still under someone else’s foot. He hated it. It made everything meaningless to him. 

A pen scratches against paper and the king is handing him a sticky note. 

“ Hand this to Alastor and he won’t give you any resistance. Don’t look at it, I’ll know if you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to give me ideas and advice!


	3. The Radio Star, and The TV Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox takes the note to Alastor. But will the Radio Demon be live him? Or will he try to fight Vox?

The ride to the Happy Hotel was long and full of anxiety. Vox didn’t get along with Alastor, and Alastor didn’t get along with Vox. That’s just how it was. Mismatch eyes watch as the hotel slowly comes into view. It didn’t look very impressive, it looked rundown and worn. The limo comes to a stop. Vox taking a small breath, then letting it out. 

The TV steps out of the vehicle, and makes his way up to the front door. A hand lifting and knocking loudly on the wood. They really needed a doorbell. How the hell would they hear the knocking? 

A few minutes pass by before the door opens. 

“ Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! Are you here- “

Charlie is cutting herself off when she realizes Vox is the one standing in front of her. 

“ V-Vox, I um-“

The door slams shut. He can hear muffled voices on the other side before the door swings open again. 

“ I’m here for Alastor, I need to have a few words with him. May I come in? “

He’s grinning down at her, watching the blonde girl smile widely back up at him. She knew him since he met with her father a lot. She had no reason to distrust him, especially since he hadn’t given a reason. 

“ Of course! Come right in! What did you need to talk to Alastor about? I know the two of you aren’t exactly buddies.” 

She’s shutting the door behind Vox after he stepped into the hotel. The Overlord glancing around the lobby. Well, it seemed cleaner on the inside then on the outside. That was good at least. 

“ Just a little project your father wants us to work on. Nothing serious.” 

A chuckle and he’s patting the top of her head. Ignoring the annoyed look on her face at the action. 

“ I’ll go get him. He’s in his room. “

He’s watching as the princess rushes up the stairs. Vox taking another slowly look around. Noticing small cracks in the walls, peeling wallpaper, damaged furniture. 

“ Vox? What are ya doin’ here?” 

The TV turns slightly to see Angel Dust standing a little ways off. Eyes wide with fear. He most likely thought Vox was here to drag him off to the studio. But he could care less about anything going on between Valentino and the spider. 

“ None of your business, move along before I decide to tell Val where you are. “

Angel is immediately nodding and rushing out of the lobby. After about ten more minutes he finally sees Alastor descending the stairs. That signature wide smile on his face, a bit strained however. The deer comes to a stop about a foot away from Vox. 

“ What do I owe the pleasure of this little visit? Considering I’ve told you before I don’t want you anywhere near me. “

A short leaves Vox and he’s shifting his weight to his left foot. Leaning against the counter of the front desk. 

“ Oh but Alastor we get to do a little project together. Lucifer wants us to help promote his daughters little project. You can broadcast on the radio, but that’s as far as your reach goes. I can reach every phone screen, and every TV screen. So he asked me to assist you. “

Those red eyes of Alastor’s eyes narrow at his words. Disbelief flashing across them. 

“ Is that so? I find that hard to believe. How do I know you don’t want to just use this opportunity to sabotage me in some way. Stab me in the back, again?” 

A laugh leaves Vox and he’s tapping his electric blue claws against the wood of the desk. Then handing the folded note over to Alastor. 

“ Direct orders, Bambi. I don’t like this situation anymore than you. Of course, seeing this frustrated side of you makes me start to like it.” 

He watches as the radio demon unfolds the paper, scanning over it. Most likely trying to find any mistakes or signs of it being forged. Finding none he crumpled it. Hand tightening around his microphone. 

“ Very well. I see I have no choice. Welcome aboard, Vox. I believe Charlie will want to give you the grand tour.” 

Alastor turns and marches back up the steps, Charlie coming down them a minute later. 

“ Alright! Let’s get moving! The hotel is pretty big, so it’ll take awhile you show you all of it!” 

It felt like eternity for the tour to end. Charlie showing him almost every single guest room, the kitchen, living room, garden, dining room, her and Alastor’s office. Once it was over she led him back to the dining room where everyone was sitting, waiting for dinner to be served. Vox learned Alastor did most of the cooking, which didn’t surprise him much. He already knew about Alastor’s love for food. Charlie made sure to introduce him to everyone. Husk, who bartended. Mostly he served non alcoholic drinks. Niffty, who did most of the housekeeping in the hotel. He already knew those two, he didn’t tell the princess that though. Vaggie, Charlie’s girlfriend, who helped her with hotel guests and kept everyone in line. Finally Crymini, who checked people in and out of the hotel.

“ I’m sure there will be plenty of food for an extra person! I can set you a plate and you could stay the night so we can discuss business tomorrow! I’ll have Vaggie set you up a room too!” 

Charlie bounced for a minute, blinding hope shining in her eyes. 

“ That won’t be necessary. I’m only popping in to deliver the message. I’ll stop by again when I’m free. I do have an entire network tower to run, princess. “

Vox gave her a quick wink before stepping out of the room and heading to the front door. 

“ O-okay! I guess I’ll see you soon?” 

The princes called after him. Disappointment in her usually cheery voice. He left making sure to slam the door behind him. 

___________________________________

Vox let out the loudest sigh of relief when he walked through his own front door. Locking it and moving to his living room. The TV demon flopping onto his welcoming couch. Of course a few minutes later his phone rings. 

Pulling out, Velvet’s name flashes across his screen and he answers putting it on speaker. 

“ Vooox! You won’t believe the kinda day I’ve had! I went to get coffee from my usual café and they didn’t have the mint that usually goes with it! Then someone spilt juice on my favorite dress! Now I have to get it dry cleaned. “

He could most definitely hear the pout in her voice. 

“ Oh yeah? Bet I can top that. Lucifer practically ordered me to work on some stupid advertisement project with Alastor.” 

Vox leans his head back. 

“ Oh my god! That’s terrible! You definitely beat me. I bet he just wants to watch you two rip each other apart. You know how Lucifer is. So anyway I saw these super cute shoes in a window store today and I’ve been wondering if I should go back and get them-“

At that point Vox just stops listening to the doll blab. Not really caring about whatever the hell she was going on about. 

“ Oh hey! I gotta go, but I’ll call you tomorrow! Kisses!” 

He listens as she hangs up, then tosses his phone aside. He needed a fucking drink. Which he proceeded to do. Over, and over. Until the overlord was wasted. He didn’t remember when he passed out, but he definitely woke up on the floor. Sitting up, Vox cracks his back then stands up. 

“ Shit-“


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update.

I’m not quitting the story. I’m just having a little writers block. This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so I’m having some difficulties figuring out where I wanna go next.

I promise the next chapter will come out, just have some patience.


	5. It's irritating

Vox held his the edge of his flat head in his hand. Eyes lifting to the now ringing phone in annoyance. Who the hell is calling him right now? 

Picking the phone up, he sees Charlie’s name on his screen. A loud sigh leaves him before the demon answers it. Trying to lace his voice with as much honey as he can. 

“ Good morning princess, what can I do for you?” 

The Overlord is laying back on the floor. Eyes sliding shut. 

“ Ah, I was wondering if perhaps you could stop by today so we could go over some advertisement ideas! I have a ton of ideas and I’m just so excited, you know?” 

He’s cringing at her loud, happy voice. Vox finally forcing himself up, gripping onto the kitchen counter for support. 

“ Sorry, not today. I have other things I need to take care of. I’ll stop by tomorrow, around noon. I need to go however, I shall see you then.” 

He’s hanging up before the girl can get a word in edge wise. Fuck, he needed a shower stat. This time he’s turning his phone off so no one can interrupt him. 

The TV host is removing his clothes from last night, once again leaving them on the floor for the maid to pick up later. Turning the shower on, Vox waits for the water to heat up before stepping in. Shit, that feels nice. He’s slowly squeezing some body wash into his hand and rubbing himself down. It’s not like he had hair to wash. His head being a monitor. Vox definitely missed his hair and human face. He was always told he was quite the looker when he was alive. 

Once the Overlord is washed off, he turns the shower off and steps out. Grabbing a towel and drying himself off. Let’s see, he really needed to go to the Network tower and sign off on a few things. Maybe start having them work on the advertisement for the hotel. So he’d at least have something to show the princess when he went back. Vox is walking out into his bedroom, yanking his closet open. Thank fuck his preferred suit was back from being cleaned. He should really have more of them made. 

Once he was dressed he headed out of the house, and into the waiting limo. Finally turning his phone back on. Two missed calls from Charlie, three from Velvet, and one from Valentino. Eh, he’ll call then back eventually. Maybe. 

The limo came to a stop after awhile, and Vox gets out. Glancing up at the tower with a relived sigh. This was his second favorite place to be. Where he was in charge and he didn’t have to answer to anyone. 

Once he’s inside, the TV is immediately flooded with demons asking questions about shows, some shoving their clip boards at him to sign off on. 

“ One at a time please, I just got here.” 

The noise simmered down, the demons lining up so they could explain what they needed him to sign for. It took him almost an hour to get through them all. 

He said no to about twenty new reality shows, yes to four of them. No to a few game shows, yes to one of them. So on and so forth. He had eventually gotten to his advertisement team and got them working on ideas with the promise that they’d send them to him the next morning. 

That’s when his phone goes off. Vox is pulling it out from his suit jacket, a grumble when he sees Valentino’s name across the screen. 

“ What is it? I’m busy.” 

He really didn’t have the patience for Tino’s shit today. 

“ Aw, not even a hello? You must be really cranky. Anyway, I tried to call you earlier but your phone went straight to voice mail. Meet me at that new restaurant tonight at 7. It’s down on Main Street next to the studio. See ya later, toots. “

With that the line went dead, Vox pulling it away to glare at the device. Who did Val think he was? Whatever, he’ll give him a piece of his mind later. 

Vox arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes past 7. Walking in the hostess is immediately motioning for him to follow. She probably already knew who he was and who he was hear to meet with. 

Seeing Valentino at the table, the pimp is standing up and moving to pull a chair out for Vox. The TV giving him a questioning look, but sitting down in the chair anyway. Val just gave him a smug grin, pushing him in a little. Once Val was back in his seat, Vox spoke up. 

“ So what did you wanna see me about? It’s not often you invite me out to dinner.” 

The other shrugged. Leaning his cheek into the palm of his hand, red eyes watching Vox from behind those ridiculous sunglasses. 

“ We ain’t had the chance to just sit down and catch up. Ain’t nothin’ else, babe. Promise. So what’s been goin’ on with you?” 

Vox scoffed and picked up his menu, scanning down the list of choices for a moment before answering. 

“ Lucifer has me working with Alastor on some advertisement project for his daughters hotel. It’s fucking irritating. He probably did it just to watch us rip each other’s throats out. “ 

Mismatched eyes glance up to see that grin now replaced with a scowl, Val’s hand clenched on the table. 

“ That so? Sounds… stupid. I don’t like the thought of you working with that deer.” 

A frown settles on Vox’s face. He had been expecting the other to tease him, make sun of him for having to work with someone he despises. Oh well. Weird.


	6. Ridiculous thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet makes a suggestion about Val that Vox finds ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. A lot of personal stuff came up. 
> 
> Next chapter will definitely be longer!

An irritated sigh leaves Vox as he shuts his front door. Trudging further into his own home. Looks like the maid is gone for the day. At least she did a decent job. He should talk to her about a raise. 

He’s taking his jacket off, tossing it into the floor when his phone goes off. The TV pulls the device out of his pants pocket. Seeing Velvets name flashing on his screen. He answers it.

“ VOOOX! Oh my god! Why didn’t you call me back? I was getting worried. Well not really, but still. “

Vox rolls his eyes, flopping onto his couch.

“ Sorry, Tino made me go to dinner with him. He was acting really weird too after I told him about the project with Alastor. He said he didn’t want me working with him.

Not much choice though, ya know? “

A shrug leaves the TV. Velvet silent on the other end for a moment.

“ Vox. I’m pretty sure he’s jealous. He obviously likes you. I’ve noticed the way he looks at you when you aren’t paying attention. He looks like a lovesick puppy! “

The girl is giggling on the other end of the phone. Vox’s eyes rolling at that.

“ Yeah right. I highly doubt that. Stop teasing me, Tino is just a horny bastard. That’s all. I doubt there’s feelings involved. “

A sigh leaves Velvet.

“ You’re really oblivious. Stupid too if that’s what you think. But whatever! I gotta go, gotta get up early tomorrow. “

A quick goodbye and she hangs up.

A frown forming across Vox’s screen. There’s no way right? Vel was just being weird. Val definitely didn’t have feelings for him.

The Overlord is standing up with a yawn, stretching out as he made his way to his bedroom. Stripping down to where he was completely nude. No use bothering with pajamas tonight. He was too drained. Vox slowly climbing into bed. Pulling the covers up.

Valentino having feeling for Vox. Pfft. That was stupid.

The king of his porn chasing after his business partner in a romantic sense. A ridiculous thought. But why did that make Vox’s heart thump at the idea? 

A huff and he’s drifting off into a troubled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to give me ideas and advice! I'm not afraid of criticism.


End file.
